


Shimmering Silver

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is a good helper, Comeshot, Day 3, Dirty Talk, Facial, Frottage, Light D/s, Lipstick, M/M, Molly needs help getting prettied up, PWP, Praise Kink, Widomauk Week 2019, blowjob, prompt: formal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Molly needs help getting dressed up for a formal mission. Caleb’s more than happy to help.





	Shimmering Silver

**Author's Note:**

> HK: *just* *nope*   
> Mollymauk: ... You know it’s still Wednesday on the west coast?   
> HK: I. Had. Everything. Ready. Just had to hit post.   
> Mollymauk: *careful pats* No one’s gonna notice the time?   
> HK: And then MY FUCKING PHONE SCREEN DECIDED TO FUCK ME!   
> Mollymauk: I think maybe you’re not allowed deadlines anymore?   
> HK: *flips tables* WHATEVER. WIDOMAUK FOR EVERYONE!   
> Mollymauk: *sliiiiiides phone carefully out of sight* 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit cock sucking, Molly has a filthy mouth 
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even a fuck to give
> 
> This is dedicated to my lovely Molly, whose idea this whole thing was around lunch today :P why do you do this to me?

“What about this one?” Mollymauk asked, holding up a slim tube of lipstick for examination. Caleb paused his work with the laces, glancing over Molly’s shoulder to squint at the tube. 

 

“I’m not sure that red will go with your eyes,” he said dubiously, leaning a little further around Molly to see his face in the mirror. Molly sighed theatrically, dropping the tube back onto the small pile on the table in front of him. 

 

“Just another way the world discriminates against tieflings!” 

 

Ducking back to hide his smile, Caleb returned his attention to the laces of Molly’s corset. He wasn’t sure where Molly had found the shimmering silver dress that clung to his figure from shoulder to thigh, catching every shift in a sparkle of reflected light. 

 

A long slit almost up to his hip exposed scarred lavender skin and a pair of elegant, understated black heels he seemed to be having no trouble moving in. Caleb couldn’t help being a little jealous of his effortless grace, though the tail probably helped. Molly’s was currently decked in a set of six slim silver bangles that chimed musically as he moved. 

 

He had even been persuaded to change out his usual mix of horn jewellery for silver chains and tiny, glittering rhinestones in pastels that matched the swirled pattern of gems covering the shaped corset at his waist. None of the stones were real, certainly, each and every one glass or paste, but on Molly? They outshone diamonds. 

 

All in all, the blood hunter looked like an elegant dream, a poem in silver and moonlight. An idea struck Caleb and he paused, leaning back to see the table. 

 

“Is there anything pale there? Like a silver, or a light blue?” 

 

Molly pursed his lips, pouting playfully at Caleb’s reflection in the mirror. 

 

“I don’t know, darling, don’t you think you’re hammering this theme to death?” 

 

A low chuckle rumbled from Caleb’s chest and he pressed his lips to Molly’s neck. 

 

“Shut up and look.” 

 

With only a token noise of protest Molly obeyed, sorting through the tubes of makeup Jester had provided them with. Some particularly strange combinations elicited interested hums as Caleb pulled the last few loops tight, cinching Molly into his corset. 

 

Another tube of lipstick was raised for his opinion, a metallic pastel blue. Caleb took it and frowned critically at the shade, then held it next to a swirl of blue on the corset. 

 

“It’s close enough,” he decided with a nod, passing the tube back. Molly caught his hand before he could pull back and raised it to his lips, grinning at Caleb in the mirror. 

 

“Maybe you should put something on too,” he teased, red eyes bright with laughter. Caleb smiled back, letting his other arm slip around Molly’s waist. 

 

“They’re not really my colour. Besides, I am supposed to be inconspicuous, keeping watch outside. You’re the one who needs to be fancy.” 

 

Taking a moment to apply the lipstick, Molly turned a powder blue pout on Caleb. 

 

“I wasn’t thinking you’d wear it for everyone else.” 

 

One brow rose and Caleb did his best to fight a laugh, giving Molly a quick squeeze. 

 

“I don’t know if I should be afraid to ask why you chose a dress in the first place,” he murmured, smoothing a hand over the silken fabric at Molly’s hip. Molly turned his head just enough to brush the end of one horn across Caleb’s face. 

 

“Because I’ve spent all day wanting to lift this skirt for you to crawl under it,” the tiefling growled softly, the faintest bite of his Infernal accent curling around the words. It sent a shiver down Caleb’s spine and his grip tightened in the silk without permission. 

 

“And... the lipstick?” He asked, his throat dry. A lot more blood seemed to have rushed south than he’d have believed possible, pulsing in his crotch. 

 

Molly grinned and held out the tube again. 

 

“There’s still one part of me that doesn’t fit the theme.” 

 

The tube shook a little as Caleb took it, but that might have been his hands. Molly tutted softly and steadied his wrist, twisting out the little tube. 

 

“Honestly, precious. Do you want my cock in your mouth that badly?” 

 

Caleb forced himself to swallow, looking up through his lashes to catch Molly’s gage. 

 

“I have never done this before...” 

 

“Never fucked in a dressing room?” Molly grinned, turning and stepping closer, easily pinning Caleb in against the wall behind. It was more of a closet than a room, really, rented from an upscale tavern for half an hour. On the other side of the thin wall were dozens of people. 

 

None of them mattered. 

 

Caleb’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips and he couldn’t help wondering what the lipstick would feel like. If he could taste it. How pretty it would look smeared across Molly’s dick. 

 

“Never put on lipstick,” he corrected softly, his free hand playing slowly over the cool silky dress. “I don’t want to mess it up.” 

 

Molly’s lips shimmered blue in the soft light as he smiled, taking the tube back from Caleb once more. 

 

“One day I’m going to ask you about that correction,” he teased playfully, taking Caleb’s chin with his other hand in a wonderfully commanding grip. “You just stay still for me, gorgeous. Mouth just barely open like when I make you beg for it.” 

 

His lips parting automatically, Caleb lost himself for a moment in the glittering light reflected around Molly’s horns as he leaned in. The lipstick glided across his lips, cool and light to the touch. Molly cocked his head to the side, sending sparkles dancing around the room as his jewellery shifted. 

 

“Such a good boy for me,” he murmured almost absentmindedly, touching up a few spots and then closing the tube. “How does it feel?” 

 

Caleb pressed his lips together, considering, letting the analytical part of his mind temporarily take over. 

 

“Strange, but not bad.” A smile broke across his face again as both hands found Molly’s hips. “I don’t think I’ll mind wiping it off on your cock.” 

 

The room didn’t physically brighten when Molly laughed, but it may as well have. He cupped Caleb’s face tenderly, leaning in to brush their painted lips together. Caleb let his fall apart, tongue flicking out to taste, and lost himself in the rush of heat that was Molly. 

 

Soon the wood of the wall was digging into his back as Molly pressed him firmly to it, matched only by delicate claw points pressing to his shoulders as Molly drew back just enough to whisper, 

 

“On your knees for me, my good boy.” 

 

He had to move back for Caleb to comply, stepping away. Caleb very nearly fell to his knees just from losing him, eager to be used. Molly gave him a languid smile and moved back into the light, his own fingers playing lazily across his slinky skirt. Light as air, every movement sent ripples across the fabric, hiding and revealing flashes of lavender thigh. 

 

Shuffling closer on his knees, Caleb leaned into the slip, pressing a tender kiss to Molly’s skin. The tiefling’s smile was all decadence as one clawed finger traced Caleb’s jaw. 

 

“Put that mouth to good use, my pet.” 

 

Caleb stole a moment to examine the small shimmer his kiss had left on Molly’s skin, a smile stealing across his lips. It was barely noticeable, barely there, if you didn’t know to look. 

 

The thought of Molly wearing his mark, the touch of his mouth where anyone could see if the just knew, curled itself around him and his cock swelled. Glancing up, he could see the skirt tenting just a little around the press of Molly’s erection. 

 

Just out of reach, unless he moved forward and took it. 

 

But he wasn’t quite done leaving his marks. Slinking a finger up inside the slit of the skirt, he parted it just a little more to expose more scarred thigh. Molly cocked his hip, shifting his foot forward to nudge at the bulge in Caleb’s trousers. It pressed his calf into the wizard’s chest and exposed a little more skin, which Caleb was more than happy to touch. 

 

Curling a hand around the back of Molly’s thigh as though to guide him even closer, Caleb let his lips skim warm skin as he kissed his way slowly up. With a soft jingle Molly’s tail settled around his shoulders, the pointed tip brushing lazily through his hair. 

 

“Such a good boy for me.” The smile in Molly’s voice was audible even without looking up. A good thing too, since Caleb was having trouble wrenching his eyes away from the slide of silk on skin. The slit fell apart before him, inching ever higher up to the smooth lines of his cock. 

 

Caleb was fully aware Molly wasn’t wearing any underwear. Nothing but that light drape of cloth kept him from taking Molly slowly into his mouth. His knees slid apart automatically, on either side of Molly’s foot so he could press himself to the tiefling’s calf. 

 

Molly dropped his head back, a low moan falling from his lips like a prayer, like just touching Caleb was a delicious tease. It might have been true. The wizard took advantage of the moment to raise his hand and flick the last of the skirt away from Molly’s cock. 

 

Silver jewellery glinted in the light even here, the barbels up the base gleaming as his cock bobbed free. Caleb caught himself before he licked his lips again, not wanting to ruin the lipstick before he left his mark on that swollen purple head. Precome beaded at the slit, wet and wanting and Caleb leaned in to lick it off. 

 

Molly’s breath caught at the touch, his tail curling tighter along Caleb’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you going to tease me, pet?” He whispered, trailing a clawed finger along the stubble at Caleb’s jaw. “Going to make me beg for it?” 

 

“Would you beg me?” Caleb murmured, curling his fingers around the base of Molly’s shaft. 

 

“If you earn it,” Molly breathed, stroking his fingers up through Caleb’s hair. “Are you going to impress me?” 

 

A low moan caught in Caleb’s throat and he leaned into the touch, hips rolling lazily to rub himself against Molly’s calf. 

 

“I’d prefer you to order me.” 

 

Molly’s position shifted just slightly, becoming more predatory as his grip tightened in Caleb’s hair. 

 

“Then stop wasting my time and suck my cock, my beautiful boy.” 

 

This time he guided Caleb’s head down firmly, all teasing touches gone since Caleb had said the words. It was bliss and Caleb’s eyes dropped closed as his mouth fell open, taking Molly into his mouth. He was more aware of the lipstick than ever as he sucked slowly, pressing down to swallow Molly to the root. 

 

His tongue played slowly over the cool little balls on the base of Molly’s cock, rubbing against his shaft and dragging a satisfied hiss from the tiefling. Caleb let his hands slip around Molly’s hips to cup his ass, squeezing gently as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. 

 

Molly rolled his hips languidly, pushing up into his wizard’s throat. 

 

“Such a good boy,” he said quietly, his voice low and dangerous as he cupped the back of Caleb’s head. “You’re always a good boy for me, aren’t you? Always so eager to take my dick. And you look so fucking pretty doing it.” 

 

Looking up through his lashes, Caleb forced himself to relax his throat and sucked harder. Molly held him in place for a moment, apparently lost in the sight of himself balls deep in Caleb’s mouth. Then he gave a short, deep thrust and Caleb swallowed around him, a choked moan buzzing around Molly’s shaft. 

 

The tiefling swore, his hips jerking just a little, and then pulled Caleb off. There was a smear of shimmering blue amongst the saliva slicking his shaft. Molly gave Caleb a lazy smile. 

 

“If you had any idea what you do to me...” 

 

Caleb leaned closer, pressing his cheek into Molly’s hip and tugging against the hands in his hair to press fervent kisses up Molly’s shaft. 

 

“Let me do more?” He begged with his eyes as well as his tongue, nuzzling against his warm tiefling. Molly stared at him for a moment, swore again, a smile curling across his lips, and guided Caleb’s mouth back down onto his shaft. 

 

“How could I deny you?” The tiefling mused, pressing up with his foot to cup Caleb’s covered balls, rubbing his calf along his cock. Caleb moaned around him, lashes drifting shut as he let himself get lost in the feeling. 

 

Nothing mattered but Molly, Molly’s hand in his hair, his cock in his mouth, his calf pressing against his erection. There was nothing else in the world. 

 

Molly hissed softly at the vibration, beginning to thrust with slow, shallower strokes this time, taking his time rocking each extra inch back into Caleb’s hot mouth. The press of his tongue was glorious, the slide over each silver barbel exquisitely sensitive. He doubted he’d ever get tired of fucking his wizard’s lovely face, even with the brush of stubble against his balls once Caleb had taken all of him. 

 

He could feel Caleb’s own pleasure against him too, pulsing against the bare skin of his calf and he rubbed up against him, his voice a silken purr. 

 

“How good does it feel, pet? Having me in your mouth, knowing how damn good it feels to fuck your face? Think you could come like this, humping my leg with my cock buried in your throat?” 

 

Caleb whimpered beneath him, grinding down on Molly’s calf half in need, half in response to Molly’s command. But the tiefling didn’t pull him off to let him answer, thrusting deeper into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck,” Molly sighed, rolling his hips to bury himself to the root, balls bumping against Caleb’s chin, “such a good little cock sucker, such a good boy, taking me like that... it turns you on, doesn’t it? Knowing how fucking good you are at this, how much I wanna just take you to bed and spend all day fucking wrecking you, my gorgeous, wonderful boy. I’ve been half hard since the damn shop, just knowing I could shove your face up the slit in this fucking dress, knowing how damn thirsty you are for my come. Maybe I’ll come all over your pretty face, make you even dirtier just for me, so everyone else will know you’re owned.” 

 

His thrusts picked up, getting faster and jerkier with every word. Caleb whimpered around him again, swallowing around the cock in his throat and grinding faster on Molly’s leg. 

 

The tiefling’s hair was a mess now, not as dishevelled as Caleb’s but losing its elegant coils as he tossed his head again, crying out as Caleb took him to the root again. 

 

“Fuck! So hard for me, aren’t you? My good boy, my gorgeous boy, always ready to take my fucking cock any way I’ll give it to you. You’d stop if I told you to, wouldn’t you? Let me put a ring on you, keep you hard and fucking wanting til I’ve finished the damn mission, got the doors open and come back to fuck you in every gorgeous hole you have...” 

 

Caleb’s whole body throbbed with the words, heat and intensity building inside him, just the idea pushing him to the edge... but if Molly wanted him to stop... his fingers flexed, digging into the sweet curve of Molly’s ass, gripping like it would firm his will power. 

 

And stopped moving. 

 

It was almost a physical ache to tear himself away, to lose the glorious line of heat that was Molly against his chest, against his shaft. 

 

But he was a good boy, Molly’s good boy, and if that was what Molly wanted... 

 

It took the tiefling a moment to notice, so busy losing himself in Caleb’s throat, in the vision his own words were creating. Caleb dragged his hands from Molly’s skin, which broke the spell, clasping his wrists behind his back. 

 

Molly paused, both hands in his hair, to stare down at the human. Caleb looked up through his lashes, every line in his posture submission, lips curled slick and tight around Molly’s cock. It left the tiefling speechless for possibly the longest Caleb had ever seen him. 

 

“Fuck... you would, wouldn’t you?” It was barely more than a whisper, and the awe in it wrapped around him like Molly’s arms, like his tail. An embrace in more than touch. 

 

Then Molly was curled over him, pressing kisses to his hair, pushing Caleb down even deeper onto his cock. 

 

“My good boy, my beautiful boy, my perfect little fucking sub... what did I ever do to deserve you?” 

 

Caleb hummed around him, more than willing to provide a list if Molly would let him off to speak, but it dragged such a broken little keen from Molly’s throat that his own hips jerked. 

 

Molly dragged himself upright once more, panting, and sprawled back, pushing his leg back against Caleb’s cock. 

 

“Come in your fucking pants for me, my gorgeous pet. Hump my leg until you fucking come and I’ll come all over your face, my lovely boy.” 

 

Whimpering softly around the cock in his mouth, Caleb pressed as much of himself as he could to Molly’s leg. It didn’t take much more, Molly’s words hot in his ears and his cock in his mouth, throbbing back into his throat. Molly shoved him off his dick as he came, taking himself in hand and jerking himself off across Caleb’s face as the wizard shook apart on his thigh. 

 

Hot, white come streaked across the wizard’s face and hair but he barely noticed, clinging to Molly as aftershocks wracked his frame. When he came back, Molly’s hands were in his hair again, stroking tenderly through tangled knots. 

 

“Look what a mess you’ve made of me,” the tiefling chuckled softly, seeing the alertness come back to Caleb’s eyes. His hair was a tousled mess, tangled with the delicate chains from his horns and lipstick smeared across his mouth. The dress was rumpled but unmarked, since Caleb had pressed it open in his need for Molly’s skin. 

 

A few streaks of his own come had been wiped back across his thigh as Caleb clutched at him, and his cock was streaked blue as it softened. 

 

Caleb swallowed around the ache in his throat and smiled, the rest of Molly’s load cool on his face. 

 

“Then I will have to clean you up.” 

 

Molly grinned down at him, tracing a finger through a line of come and pressing it into his mouth. 

 

“Leave these for me to clean up later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I just... nope. I’m done. Bed time. Happy Widomauk Week everyone, I’ll be back later this week.


End file.
